Under The Surface
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Successful power couple, Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry seem to be the perfect couple on the outside, but what lies within this picture perfect marriage? Are they as happy as they seem or is there more than what meets the eye? Pezberry/Quinntana. G!P.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was inspired by a story line in the show devious maids. If you haven't watched it, you should and fast because the next season is starting soon. Summary isn't the best but you'll undertand it more if you read it lol. Anyway, I'm hoping you guys will like this story and take this journey with me. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Have you ever just...lived in a blur? You do your day to day routine but most of the time you're on auto pilot and there's only a few minutes where you're really living? As pathetic as it sounds, that's pretty much my life. There's some small moments when I can just breathe and actually live in my reality but that's only when I'm working or with my son. Miguel, my two year old little boy. He's my world and one of my few sources of happiness. He's just this little ball of joy and his smile lights up a room no matter what. When Rachel got pregnant with him, it was the happiest we'd ever been. She was a little upset he wasn't planned and she did have to stop her acting career for a while but she got over it the second she heard his heartbeat.

Rachel and I have been married for five years but we've been together a total of seven. We met through a mutual friend at a party. She was just breaking into the music business and I had already been a producer for about three years. Rachel got signed to my label and I produced her first album and helped co-write a few songs with her. Over the time we spent together, we fell in love and now here we are. The difference from now and then is that back then, I was actually happy. I guess Hollywood got to Rachel and she's become a fucking bitch. Ever since we had Miguel and she got back into entertaining, her attitude has been ridiculous, she's taken the term diva to a whole new level.

"How's my beautiful boy?" I say as I walk into the kitchen and see Miguel sitting at the kitchen table with Tina. He smiles at me as I walk to him and kiss head.

"Good morning." I say.

"Hi mami." He says and I run my fingers through his short brown curls.

"Good morning Tina." I say and she gives me a smile.

"Morning Santana." Tina says. Tina has been one of our maids and sort of nanny for the past two years. She only watches Miguel when I have to work but luckily, I'm off today.

"Uh huh...well I don't care. I want her fired and that's the end of it. His show is nothing without me and he knows it so he better fire her or I quit." Rachel says into her phone as she walks into the kitchen. Tina quickly gets up and walks over to the counter, pouring Rachel a cup of coffee.

"I do not care, it's either me or her." Rachel then hangs up her phone and huffs.

"What poor person are you trying to leave unemployed now?" I say as I sit in the seat previously occupied by Tina.

"My co-star, Julia. She's a complete idiot. During rehearsal yesterday she completely butchered our scene together then had the nerve to call me a diva when I tried to correct her. Me? A diva? Can you believe that?" Oh yeah, I can definitely believe it.

"Just leave it alone. Why do you always overreact to everything?" I say.

"Overreact? I'm not overreacting. She's a horrible no talent actress and she deserves to be fired." Tina hands her the mug of coffee and Rachel takes a sip of it before then types on her phone.

"I have to go and this coffee is horrible. Less sugar next time." Rachel says as sits her mug down then leaves the kitchen. A few seconds later the front door closes and I sigh. Tina gives me a sympathetic smile but I just shake my head.

"Where's Quinn?" I ask.

"She's just finishing up the laundry. Are you ready for breakfast?" Tina asks and I shake my head.

"Not yet. Since Q is here, you can go ahead and leave. I don't think I'll really need either of you two much today. Miguel and I are going out." I say and Tina smiles.

"A little mami and me time?" I nod and she smiles.

"Well that's good. I'll just make you a plate then clean up and be on my way." Tina says and I nod. Tina is gone in twenty minutes and I watch Miguel finish his breakfast. I hear light footsteps behind me and I look over my shoulder to see Quinn coming into the kitchen.

"Hi Santana." She says as she walks over to the stove.

"Hey Q." I say then she makes her way over to Miguel and I.

"Hey Miguel. How are you this morning?" She says as she ruffles his hair and he giggles.

"Hi." He says in his little voice. Quinn and I both smile and she goes back over to the stove.

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn asks.

"You didn't hear her dramatic...well everything?" I say and she chuckles lightly.

"Surprisingly no. She left already?" She asks and I nod. She grabs the plate of pancakes and bacon Tina made then comes and sits it in front of me.

"Hungry?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"Not really." I nod.

"Come sit with us." I say but she shakes her head.

"I have to work." Quinn says and I shrug. Quinn has been here about a year. She's really cool and really fucking sexy. She's in her last year of law school and works here to help pay for it. I've gotten pretty close to her and I consider her a friend. It amazes me that such a smart beautiful woman is still single. If I were single...she definitely wouldn't be.

"I'm your boss and if I say come sit with us, you sit with us."

"But if I say no, then I don't."

"Why must you always be so difficult?" I ask and she shrugs.

"It keeps things interesting." I chuckle and she sits in the chair across from me.

"So what's on the agenda today?" She asks.

"I'm thinking I'll just take him to the park or something. I don't really need you around today so you can go home early...unless you want to hang out with us?" I ask and she bites her lip then shakes her head after a little while.

"Wouldn't it look weird if you were just out with your maid?" She asks.

"Definitely not. Rachel is always with her idiot co-star Hudson and no one says anything about that." Quinn shakes her head.

"There's totally been talk of an affair with him." She says and I shrug.

"I can't say I really care or that it would surprise me if it were true." She looks at me with a confused expression and I pour some syrup on my pancakes.

"How exactly do you put up with her? I mean I thought I was a bitch, but I'm nothing compared to her. You're a bitch but she still tops that." I cut a piece of my pancake and take a bite.

"I wish I had an answer to that." I say.

"You deserve better than that. No one deserves to be with...that." I sigh and eat more of my food.

"Change the subject. How's school?"

"Good. Nothing exciting but nothing horrible."

"Find anyone you want to bang yet?" I ask as I take a bite of my bacon.

"I've found that person a while ago but certain circumstances hinder that. No one new though." She says and reaches over to my plate, quickly taking a piece of bacon.

"Who do you want to bang?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I really do want to know. Does Quinn like someone?

"Is it just physical?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"A lot more. I'm pretty close to her but it'll never happen."

"Never say never Q." Quinn shrugs.

"So when do we leave?" She asks.

"When I finish eating." Quinn nods then gets up and goes to fix herself a cup of coffee. My eyes wander over her body, like always and I silently sigh to myself. I hate how much I want to touch her smooth skin and kiss those pink lips. I'm married, I can't think like that.

I finish breakfast and we go to the park for a few hours then out to lunch, my treat but of course Quinn fights me on it. I win in the end though and after lunch we go back to my house. I let Quinn get back to her work before dinner and I decided to help. We're both in the kitchen, cooking and listening to music while Miguel watches us from his seat. I walk over to the radio on the wall and turn to a Spanish station. It's actually a song I produced. Miguel gets excited and giggles and I laugh and look at him.

"You like this song mijo?" He nods his head and moves his body to the beat of the song. Quinn and I laugh and continue cooking while I sway to the song. I move by Quinn and bump her hips with mine as I sing along to the song.

"Dance with me." I say and Quinn chuckles and shakes her head.

"I'm okay." She says as she pours the noodles into the boiling water. I grab her hands and pull her away from the stove.

"Dance with me." She shakes her head.

"I don't know how." She says and I shake my head.

"Well allow me to help you out." I hold my right hand and her left hand shoulder height and I put her right hand on my shoulder. Then I put my hand on her hip and pull her closer to me.

"Santana -"

"Just follow me okay?" I say and she sighs but nods.

"When I move my foot forward, move yours back." She nods in understanding and I take my first step. She moves her foot back and I do the same with the other leg and she follows.

"Good." I say as we keep moving.

"You're so stiff. You gotta move your hips Q." I say as we keep moving. She moves her hips slightly and I sigh.

"I'm trying! I told you I don't know how." She says and I laugh lightly. I put both hands on her hips and move them as we keep dancing.

"Just let go. Don't think about it." I say and she loosens up a bit.

"There you go." I say and I move out hands back to their previous positions. Quinn giggles and shakes her head.

"I can't believe you got me to do this." She says.

"I can talk anyone into anything."

"I doubt it." She says and I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I could talk you out of those clothes right now." She smirks and moves closer to me.

"I don't think Miguel or your WIFE would appreciate that." I shrug and quickly spin her. As she spins back to the front I pull her against my chest.

"You know what they say about good dancer right?" I ask as she pulls away from me but we still dance.

"They're good in bed." She says.

"Great in my case so if you ever want to find out, let me know." I wink and she rolls her eyes but has a small smile on her lips.

"If I want to know, I could ask Rachel."

"She wouldn't tell you anything. Our sex life has definitely been non existent for the last couple of months."

"Or years from what I can tell." Quinn says and I sigh. She's pretty much right. Is my marriage that horrible other people can see it? The song ends and I move away from Quinn. She frowns slightly and walks over to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize. I'm fine, I swear." Quinn looks unsure but nods and goes back to the stove. Soon dinner is done and I invite Quinn to stay but she can't.

"Sorry, have a test to study for." She says and I nod.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Do you work tomorrow?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah, can you bring Miguel by at some point?"

"Sure. You can't go a few hours without that kid." Quinn says with a laugh. She says bye to both of us then she's out the door.

After she's gone, I give Miguel his bath and he's out like a light by the end of it. While I'm in the shower I hear Rachel come in. I drag my shower out for another 30 minutes then I finally get out. Rachel is in bed, lying on her side. I get in on my side and move close to her. I wrap my arm around her waist and she sighs and rests her arm on top of mine. She must have had a good day. I gently move her hair to the side and kiss her neck lightly. She doesn't respond so I do it again but more firm this time.

"What are you doing?" She asks as she turns towards me.

"Initiating sex. I'm horny." I say and she laughs. She fucking laughs.

"I'm not having sex with you." What the fuck?

"I mean, it's not you. I have to be up early in the morning and I'm too tired for this. Just go handle it yourself."

"Like I have been for the last year." I say frustrated and move away from her. She keeps talking but I don't listen, I just close my eyes and completely tune her out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

I can truly say I hate Rachel Berry. She has the most amazing, smart, talented, successful, beautiful woman in her life and she treats her like shit. How do you treat Santana like shit?! I just don't get it. It sucks having feelings for your boss. I've heard the stories about how it's only ever a fling, they'll never love you or leave their spouse but that's only when the affair begins. Santana isn't having an affair with me and as much as I wouldn't blame her for stepping out on Rachel if she did, I would still feel bad if we were together behind Rachel's back...just a little.

What the hell am I saying? I can't be with Santana. I don't even think she likes me like that, she's just a flirt. It's a part of her nature and charm. I'm sure Santana would just love to be in love with her maid. I clean and watch her son, that's attractive. I'm just kidding myself. I mean as much as I'd love for her to love me, it wouldn't work out. We're from two different worlds.

I have been attracted to Santana since day one but I hadn't realized I loved her until about five months ago. We were just talking and Rachel walked in and they got into an argument. I wanted to kill Rachel. I don't even know why they fought but the way she yelled and tried to belittle Santana pissed me off to no end. Tina had to calm me down because I was ready to snap, specifically snap Rachel's neck. That was the moment I knew this wasn't just a crush.

Something about Santana drew me to her. I don't know if it was because we were so similar or because we just have a connection. Rachel does not deserve her. Santana is at work and Miguel is with Tina at the store. I'm just cleaning up the living room, picking up Miguels toys and doing some dusting. I hear the front door open and then shut. There's a lot of shuffling in between and I knit my eyebrows in confusion. What the hell is going on? I walk over to the front door and in the hallway leading to other parts of the house, is Rachel pushed up against a wall with some guys tongue down her throat. I couldn't stop the gasp in time and they hear me. They turn around and I recognize the guy as one of her co-stars.

"Quinn. I didn't know you'd be in today." She says as she pushes the guy off of her.

"This is my friend, Noah. We were just rehearsing." She says and I scoff at that horrible excuse of a lie.

"Puck." He says and extends his hand to me but quickly retracts it when he sees the glare I'm giving him.

"Why don't you go make yourself comfortable." She tells him and he shrugs and goes upstairs.

"So this is what you call rehearsing? Fucking your co-star behind Santana's back?" I say and she looks at me.

"You have no right to judge me. What I do with my life is none of your business and this new discovery will remain between you and I if you still want a paycheck." She says with a glare of her own.

"Why don't you just leave Santana so she can be happy? Don't you care about her feelings?" I ask and she moves closer to me.

"No. I don't actually. Do you know how it would look if we split? They would make me the laughing stock of Hollywood."

"Not if you leave her." I say.

"We are on the rise of being a better power couple than Angelina and Brad or Beyonce and Jay Z. I'm not messing that up and neither are you, so make sure you stay out of my business." We stare each other down, neither of us wanting to back down but we break contact when Puck decides to speak.

"Come on, don't keep Puckzilla waiting." Rachel looks to the stairs then back at me.

"Yeah, don't keep _Puckzilla_ waiting." I mock with disgust and she just brushes it off and walks to the stairs.

"You disgusting piece of trash." I say and she turns back around to look at me.

"What was that?" She asks.

"I said would you like me to take out the trash?" She smirks and nods her head.

"Yes and don't forget to wax the kitchen floor." Then she goes up the stairs. I'll wax the fucking floor alright. Fucking bitch.

So on top of being a huge bitch and treating Santana like shit, she's cheating on her? That is just low. How the fuck is Santana still with her? Just how? I take my frustration out on the floor as I wax and I hear that cheating bitch and her boy toy leave. A few minutes later Tina comes back with Miguel and slips on the floor when she comes in the kitchen.

"What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" She asks as she grabs the counter to help her balance.

"Sorry. I might have over did it." I say and she nods.

"What's your problem?" She asks and I shake my head and finish cleaning the floor.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because I can hear it in your voice. Something pissed you off." Tina carefully walks Miguel to the kitchen table and sits him down.

"Did you know that slut is cheating on Santana?" Tina gasps and covers her mouth with her hand.

"What? Shut up." She says and I nod.

"With who? How do you know?"

"I just caught them playing tonsil hockey in the hall. It's Noah Puckerman."

"That guy on her show?" Tina asks and I nod.

"What the fuck?" She says and I nod. I go sit across from her at the table.

"Are you going to tell Santana?" She asks.

"I want to but I can't. Rachel will fire me and I really need this job."

"Santana wouldn't let her fire you." Tina says and I shake my head.

"I can't tell her. Maybe she'll find out on her own." Tina shrugs.

"Maybe. You're still in love with her?"

"I never said I was to begin with." Tina rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I can see that being the reason you try to tell her."

"Well it's not like she doesn't deserve to know. Santana doesn't need to be with her."

"But she is and you're her maid. That would never work out and you know it." Tina says and I sigh. I do know.

"Whatever, change the sub -"

"AH!" I stop when I hear a crash and I look up to see a hand gripping the counter for dear life. Oh shit.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I hurry to help Santana up.

"Why the hell is the floor so slippery?!" She asks as she waves me off and gets to her feet.

"I might have waxed too much." I say.

"You think?!" She fixes her clothes and exhales deeply.

"Sorry." I say and she shakes her head and runs her fingers through her hair.

"It's cool, just ease up a little." I nod.

Santana goes to take a shower then her friend Brittany comes over. She's a really nice person and Santana tells me she's a choreographer. As sweet as Brittany is though, you can tell she isn't always there sometimes. Nice girl though and Miguel loves her. Brittany is the type of person who won't let me work, she wants to do everything herself and won't let me do my job. It's refreshing and I appreciate it considering who I work for. Santana is somewhat like Brittany, especially when it comes to cooking but Santana isn't one for house work so she won't volunteer to help with that but she will try to fix anything that breaks, or just get someone to fix it and Rachel is just fucking lazy. She won't lift a finger and since I'm the maid, I get paid to had a the remote to the TV even though it's right next to her on the couch.

Rachel is back home around dinner time and almost broke her neck on the floor. I've been waiting all day for that. At dinner she keeps giving me these looks every time Santana isn't looking. I know she would know if I told Santana because Santana would have flipped her shit about it. I finish washing the dishes and then get ready to leave. They've all gone upstairs and Tina just left. I cut off the kitchen light and turn to leave when I collide with something soft, warm and – fuck she smells good.

"Watch it Fabray." She says and I roll my eyes and cut the light back on.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I ask.

"Shouldn't you be at your own house?" I shrug and she backs out of my personal space.

"I'm on my way, so excuse me." I step around her but still feel her presence as I walk.

"Why are you following me?" I ask.

"Just walking you to your car."

"Yeah because so many bad things can happen at 9'o clock in Beverley hills and I need your protection." I roll my eyes and she nudges my shoulder.

"Shut up. I wanted to check on you." She says as we reach the door.

"Check on me?" I ask.

"Yeah, you've been quiet today and I felt some tension with you and Rachel. Did you guys get into a fight again or she say something she shouldn't have?" I step outside and she follows me.

"No, nothing. I'm fine."

"I don't believe that."

"Well believe it. I'm fine." I say as we walk to my car.

"Sure but let me know if she did something to you." I turn around and face her.

"She didn't do anything to me." Santana nods. She rests one of her arms on the door of my car and moves closer to me, but not close enough to be considered inappropriate.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Do you still love Rachel?" She licks her lips slowly and I can't stop my eyes from following her tongue as they glide against those plump lips. Focus Quinn.

"I'm not sure how to answer that to be honest. Rachel and I...our relationship is...complicated."

"You know, the fact that you can't really answer the question just gave me my answer." We stare at each other for a while before she looks down and I hear her opening my car door.

"Good night Quinn." I get in the car and she shuts the door for me. I roll down the window to say goodbye to her then drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the support and i hope your enjoying the story and thanks to my beta Born To Be A Writer121  
**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V.**

"San you have a problem." Brittany says and I nod my head. She's right. I have a huge problem and her name is Quinn Fabray.

I don't know how or when I started developing feelings for her but, it happened. I'm falling for my maid. Ugh fuck me! Over the last month, all I've been able to think about was Quinn.

I think about her when I go to sleep, when I wake up, whenever she's not around. I miss her when I go to work or she has to go home. I could talk to her all day about nothing and be satisfied and not to mention, she's ridiculously hot.

"I know." I say as I take a sip of water from my water bottle. Brittany and I are on our weekly run together. We just finished and now we're walking back to my place. I had to tell someone about this and she's the only one I could ever trust with this kind of information.

"How long have you felt like this?" She ask.

"I don't know, lately I've noticed that...sometimes I just go through my day, just by routine. I'm so used to it, that I don't even notice I'm doing it. The only times I'm really alert is at work, with Miguel...and with Quinn.

"So, is this just liking her or something a little more?" Britt asks and I shrug. I have no idea how to answer that.

"Do you think it's serious enough you'd leave Rachel?" I shake my head.

The one and only reason I'm still with Rachel, is because of my son. I want to work through this for him. He deserves to have a normal family, not a broken one and I definitely don't want to deal with Rachel during a divorce.

As much as I want to fight for my family, I get tired. I get tired of arguing with Rachel and being alone in my own marriage. I've suggested therapy but all Rachel could say was

"Therapy? No, we can't let anyone know we're having problems."

All she cares about is her looks, her career and...maybe Miguel. I can't say Rachel is a bad mother because she isn't. The only time I see the old Rachel, the one I married, is when she's with Miguel. It's like all her defenses melt and she becomes a normal person. In front of cameras, she puts on a front that we're this happy lovey dovey couple, but the second we're away from the cameras, she's back to her old self. I guess she really that good of an actress.

"No."

"Separation?" I shake my head again.

"It's just something, I'll have to get over." Brittany nods and we walk to my front door.

"I still think you should leave her. I know you stay for Miguel, but he's 2. If you leave now and have a good relationship with Rachel, then I think he'll be okay." She says as I open the door. We walk in and goes straight into the kitchen.

"Can you imagine how Rachel would handle a divorce? She'd probably try to get full custody of him and make sure I never see him again." Brittany sits at the breakfast nook and place her water bottle on top of it.

"She wouldn't win. You're an awesome mom."

"So is she." I say and take a sip of my water. Then I see Quinn coming into the kitchen out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey guys." She says with that smile. Ugh...that smile.

"Hey Quinn." Brittany says as I put my bottle down.

"Hey Q." I say.

"Have a good run?" She ask as she hovers over the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I could use a shower though. How about you San?" I stop staring at Quinn for the first time since she walked in and look at Brittany.

"What?" I ask. I heard my name but not what she said.

"I said I could use a shower." She says.

"Oh, yeah me too. You can use mine if you want." I say and she nods.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes." Britt says.

"Oh, let me ..."

"I got it Quinn." Brittany says with a smile as she walks out.

"She doesn't have maids does she?" Quinn asks me as she walks towards me. I scratch my ear and shake my head.

"No she uh, she did. Growing up, her dad being a heart surgeon and having her mom die when she was so young, was hard on her father, so he hired a maid for her. She doesn't have them now though, she kinda just doesn't like having people do stuff for her." I say and Quinn nods.

"So what's on the agenda for you today?" Quinn ask and I shrug. She walks towards me, but stops on the other side of the breakfast nook.

"Nothing much, is Miguel still asleep?" I ask and she nods.

"Like a baby, he's lucky though, I wish I could be asleep right now." She says and leans on the counter.

"Well, you can totally take a nap if you want, I don't mind." I say and she smiles at me.

"You're the worlds best boss, but I can't do that Santana. I have to cook and clean and well your wife insists that I clean the garage today."

"The entire garage? No way one person can do all that in one day." I say and Quinn sighs.

"I'll have to if I want to keep my job." For the first time since we started talking, I noticed Quinn isn't really looking at my face. She's been trying to keep her attention on my face but her eyes keep wandering down my body.

"There's no way she'd fire you, I wouldn't let her." Quinn smirks.

"Really? Because I could have sworn she wore the pants in your relationship." She says and I narrow my eyes at her.

"You keep talking and I'll definitely let her fire you." I say with a playful smirk.

"We both know you have no say in whether I stay or not."

"Oh okay, well pack up your shit and get out." I say and she laughs, but I keep my face as serious as possible. Her laughter slows once she looks at me.

"Um...Are you serious?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah, get the fuck out." Her face goes blank and I burst into laughter. She cracks a smile and runs her hand through her hair.

"You asshole." She says as I keep laughing.

"You should have seen your face. Fucking priceless!" I grip my stomach and almost double over and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"It's nowhere near that funny." She says.

"I agree." I hear Rachel say from behind me. I turn my head and my laughter dies down.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get my beauty rest. Your incessant chatter and laughter is disturbing that." She says and I sigh after I stop my laughter.

"You're up now so I don't see why we need to be quiet?" Rachel rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips.

"I'm going back upstairs to try to go back to sleep. Don't make me come back down here." I grit my teeth as she turns and walks back up the stairs. I take a deep breath to calm myself and look over at Quinn. She gives me an apologetic look and I sigh and shake my head.

"I should go get started on the garage." She says and I nod.

I don't say anything else and just leave. I go take a shower of my own then Britt and I hang out for a while and play with Miguel after he wakes up. Since Rachel is free today, she stayed with Miguel while I helped Quinn with the garage. I was supposed to have cleaned it anyway, but I just never got around to it. After that, Rachel asks if I want to go to the park with her and Miguel and I just can't say no.

At the park, I put Miguel in a swing and push him gently as Rachel gets up from her seat on the bench and walks over to us. She stands near me and pushes Miguel.

"I'm surprised you ask me to come." I say and Rachel looks at me.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Nothing, can I ask you something?" I say and she shrugs.

"Do you really want to be with me? Please be honest." I say.

"Santana, I love you. I really do and I know we have our problems, but it doesn't change how I feel about you." I just nod my head and we finish pushing Miguel.

The words she said...they sounded sweet and genuine but the tone...it just wasn't there. There was no feeling or emotion in what she said. She said it just as casual as someone would when asking what time it is. We go home and Rachel goes off into her own little world. I lie on the couch and text Mike.

"Mind if I vacuum?" Quinn says as she comes in with the vacuum cleaner. I shrug and she starts to clean the floor. My eyes follow her ass the entire time as she moves across the room. Damn it. She is just so fucking sexy. The things I would do to her.

"Well...I'm done for the day. I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn says and my eyes slowly rake over her body before they reach her eyes. I didn't hear her cut off the vacuum.

"Done already?" Quinn nods.

"Oh, alright." I say and Quinn sits on the couch and look down at my feet.

"You okay? You seem a little distracted." Quinn asks me.

"Yeah, just thinking." I sit up and move closer to her.

"About what?" She asks and I shrug.

"Come on S, what's up?" She turns her body towards me and I sigh.

"Is it Rachel?" She asks and I nod.

"You should learn to tune her out." She says and I chuckle slightly.

"I tune her out all the time and just to stay calm."

"Well maybe think of something that makes you happy. Think of something that makes you smile, like Miguel...or me." She says playfully and it gets me to smile, but she just doesn't know how right she is. She does make me happy. So fucking happy...she just doesn't know it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Santana's P.O.V.**

That shower was really needed. The hot water relaxed me and helped me clear my mind. I've been sort of stressed these past couple of weeks and that shower pretty much hit the spot.

I get out of the shower and wipe the bathroom mirror clear so that I can see myself. I pull my hair into a wet pony tail and grab a towel from the rack. I wrap it around my body then leave the bathroom and go into my bedroom. I notice Quinn sitting on my bed and I knit my eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask. Her eyes slowly rake over my body and she bites down on her lip then leans back on her arms and folds her leg over the other one. She has on a really tight dress...something she doesn't normally wear to work and her hair is in curls that fall down around her shoulders...Is she wearing heels?

"I came to fix your bed." Um what? Fix my bed? I slowly walk closer to her and shake my head.

"There's nothing wrong with my bed." She smirks as she stands and walks closer, closing the small distance between us.

"Not yet there isn't." Her breath gently hits my lips. Then suddenly I feel her soft lips pressed against mines. Fuck is this really happening? I put my hands on her hips as she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling our bodies closer together.

Her lips slowly move against mine but then I feel her take my bottom lip in between hers. She sucks it gently and my grip her hips tightened as I run my tongue across her top lip as she bites mine slightly. Which causes me to moan. I feel her smirking against my lips and then she pulls back and moves away from me. I look her up and down as she reaches for the bottom of her dress, she quickly pulls it over her head and tosses it somewhere in the room. I don't know where, because my eyes never left her body. The matching blue lace panties and bra she's wearing is so fucking she's hot!

"Enjoying the view?" She asks in a seductive tone that sends shivers through out my body. A certain area of my body begins to twitch.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am. Now why don't you take the rest of it off?" I say as she shakes her head and grabs my hand, pulling me towards her.

"That's your job." She whispers in my ear then slowly licks my ear lobe. Fuck, I can't take it anymore. I've never been more turned on in my entire life.

I push her down on the bed slightly and let my towel fall to the ground. I position myself between her legs, and we both moan as my harden member meets her warm underwear clad pussy briefly. I peck her lips and then kiss he from her jaw, to her neck and then licking everywhere else, I have such a hunger to taste every inch of her skin.

I run my hands over her sides as she arches her back slightly granting me the access I needed. I slide my hands behind her back and unclasp her bra. I slide it off her shoulders and tosses it somewhere in the room as I suck her neck, leaving a mark for everyone to see. I want people to see what I've done to her. I marked her as mine and only mine.

"Mmmm Santana." Quinn moans as she arches her back once again. I lick my way down the valley of her breasts and kiss the right one before taking her harden nipple into my mouth. She moans more as I roll my tongue over the stiff bud and massage her left breast gently. She rocks her hips and I grind down into her, causing her to let out a noise that sounded like it was between a groan and moan.

I switch from one breast to the other. After paying both of them equal attention, I kiss her stomach briefly and then sit up. I slide my hands under her knees and she gets the hint to bend them. I bend down and kiss her inner thighs, as I slowly make my way back up her legs. I put her legs up on my shoulders and kiss her calf on her left leg before I grab the waistband of her panties. I slowly start to pull them down her legs, as all thoughts I one had disappeared, as I stared at this masterpiece that I just uncovered.

I could stare at this all day, her smooth hairless skin slick with so much juice that it's glistening in the light. I pull the panties off and toss them to the floor, as I looked up at her and saw how intently she has been watching me. Her breathing got heavier, and I saw how her chest begin to rise and fall in a quick manner. I bring my lips to her ankle when she said...

"Aren't you going to take those off?" She asks me and I look down at her body trying to find what I missed. She chuckles lightly and moves her foot. I turn my head to see the black pumps that are still on her feet.

"Oh, no I want to fuck you with these on." She bites her lip and her eyes become even more filled with lust. I line myself up at her entrance and watches as the tip slowly disappears inside her. The tip quickly becomes the head, and more and more of my length disappears until I'm completely inside of her.

"Oh fuck... You are so fucking tight baby!" I moan as I grip of her thighs, I slowly begin to thrust into her. She moans quietly and closes her eyes. I marvel in the feeling of her wet tight heat around me and I thrust slowly but with purpose. I watch as my member repeatedly disappears inside her and how slick it is every time it leaves her.

"Oh Santana." She moans as I thrust into her faster. I thrust deeper than ever before.

"Damn baby...You feel so fucking good." I moan as I watch Quinn bite her lip. Her eyes are heavily lidded so I'm not sure if they're even open. I grip her thighs tight and thrust hard.

"Oh shit..." Quinn moans as I keep fucking her.

"God yes, right there Santana." I feel myself getting closer to my orgasm so, I lean forward slightly and rub her clit with the pad of my thumb.

"Yeah, right there baby...You like that." I moan. From this position, I can feel new parts of Quinn and god this feels even better than before. Quinn is breathing really hard and lifting her hips into my thrusts.

"Oh fuck yeah!" She moans.

"Fuck I'm about to cum!" I moan and Quinn nods her head. Her mouth is open slightly and her eyes are still shut tightly. Then I notice the vice like grip around my dick and the contracting of her muscles. I feel my knees buckle slightly and I shut my eyes as I push us both into our orgasms. I think I heard Quinn screaming my name but I'm not really sure. I lie on top of her body and try to catch my breath. God that was good. I feel her shaking my shoulders and I look up at her but she's not there. I'm just lying in an empty bed.

"Santana..." I hear my name and look around but I'm alone. What the hell?

"Santana!" I hear again. I feel like I'm falling and my eyes shoot open as I try to catch myself from falling off the bed and onto the floor but I'm just not quick enough. I fall face first onto the wooden floor of my bedroom. I yell out in pain and my hand flies to my crotch.

"Fuck!" I yell again and roll onto my back.

"Are you okay?" I hear Rachel ask then I see her head looking at me from on top of the bed. I blink a few times to come back to reality and sigh. Of course it was only a dream. Fuck my life!

"I'm sorry, but you were poking me with your, you know and you wouldn't wake up. I didn't think you would fall out of the bed." Rachel says and I sigh and lie my head on the floor.

"That seemed like it may have hurt." She says and I roll my eyes.

"It did and I may have just broken my dick, though it's not like I was using it anyways." I sigh before I continued speaking.

"Could you get me some ice or something?" I say and she nods and gets out of bed.

"I'll send Quinn because I need to make a phone call." I roll my eyes and listen to the footsteps as she leaves.

Ugh. That dream...Why did it only have to be a dream? Damn it and did she really push me out of the bed because I had a hard on? There used to be a time when that would happen and I would wake up with her riding me.

I sigh to myself and carefully stand up. Damn that hurts. I fell really hard on my hard on, I just might have broken it. I pull my pajama pants and boxers down to examine it. It looks fine just a little red.

"I got yo..." I snap my head towards the door and see Quinn looking at me wide eyed. Her eyes are glued to me to my lower section. I quickly pull up my boxers and this seems to knock Quinn from her trance. She finally turns away and I pull up my pajama pants.

"Um...You can just sit it on the bed." I say and she nods but doesn't turn her head towards me. She sits the ice pack down then says sorry and leaves. Well that wasn't awkward at all.

After I sat with the ice pack between my legs for 20 minutes, I got up and took a shower. I'm still sore but I guess it'll subside after a day or so. Today is Rachel and I's 6 year anniversary. We both have to work today though so, we said we'd celebrate tonight. I'm going to cook for her. She always loved my lasagna so, I'll make that. It's probably the best vegan meal I can make anyways.

"So, here's a list of the things I'll need." I say as I hand Tina the piece of paper. I carefully sit at the kitchen table and while Tina looks over the list.

"Okay, I'll get these after I finish up a few things around the house." She says and I nod. Quinn walks into the kitchen and doesn't look at me. She's been avoiding me for the last couple of hours. She goes to the refrigerator and looks for something.

"Hey Q." I say and I hear a muffled response from the refrigerator. I shake my head and check the time.

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." I say as I slowly stand.

"Bye Santana." Tina says as she walks out of the kitchen.

"Bye Tina... Bye Quinn." I say and she waves but still doesn't look at me. I shake my head again and say goodbye to Miguel before I leave.

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

I feel like I crossed some line today. I don't know why though. Santana is...Wow. I didn't expect that. Maybe it was swollen or something? Or maybe not. I can't look at her. I can't and it's not because of embarrassment, no it's because I know I'll just stare at her crotch. I've been subconsciously doing it and she hasn't noticed luckily. I don't want her to think I'm some sort of weirdo. I lean on the breakfast nook and sigh.

"What is with you today?" Tina asks as she comes back in. I shrug and look at Miguel who's aimlessly walking around the kitchen.

"Nothing." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Why are you being weird with Santana?" She asks then sits in a seat in front of me.

"I saw her...You know...Today." I say and Tina chuckles.

"So that's why you're being awkward?" She asks and I nod.

"Have you ever seen it?" I ask and she nods her head.

"It's fucking huge and I don't know how to not look at her crouch when I see her." I say then Tina bursts into laughter.

"It's not funny!" I say as I watch Miguel walk up to me. I pick him up and sit him on top of the nook and he looks at Tina then laughs.

"Even he thinks it's funny." Tina says between laughs and I roll my eyes.

"Okay, just stop thinking about her dick. I know it can't be that hard." Tina says while holding back a laugh.

"I'm done with this conversation." I say and Tina chuckles but nods.

"Fine, we'll probably just be on Miguel duty for today." Tina says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"It's Pezberry's anniversary. Santana is supposed to be cooking for Rachel." Tina says and I shake my head and roll my eyes.

It's their anniversary. How the hell did they make it another year? Whatever, I shouldn't even care. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Soon it was around 7 and Santana came home. Tina got off earlier than me today so, she forgot to mention, I'd be on Miguel duty. I don't mind though because he's a really easy kid. Santana is cooking and I'm feeding Miguel.

I can actually look at her face now and I'm happy about that. I think her being gone for hours helped with that. Miguel fell asleep around 9 and that pretty much left me with nothing to do but leave. After I put him in bed and go downstairs, I notice the lights are out but there is candles...well everywhere. The rose petals on the floor creates a pathway from the front door to the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen and see more candles on the counter and some sitting in the middle of the kitchen table. There's the lasagna Santana made in the middle then two plates, forks, napkins, and wine glasses. There's a bucket of ice with a wine bottle sitting in it as well. Santana made this really romantic and the only thing about this scene that keeps me from smiling was seeing Santana sit at the breakfast nook with a bottle of Jack Daniels next to her and a glass filled with it in her hand.

"Santana?" I call out slowly and she turns her head towards me.

"What?" She says and drinks some more alcohol. I walk towards her and sit in the second stool next to hers.

"What are you doing?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Trying to numb the pain. I'm halfway there." She says sadly and I frown.

"Where's Rachel?" I ask and she sighs.

"I have no idea. She was supposed to be here an hour ago and she won't even answer her phone." Santana drinks the rest of the liquid in her glass and cringes slightly as she swallows it. She pours some more into the glass and takes another sip.

"Maybe she got held up. She'll be here soon." I say and she scoffs and finishes her glass.

"Who am I kidding? I did all this for a woman who couldn't care less about me. I'm just a huge idiot." She says while pouring herself another glass.

"Maybe you should slow down." I say and she shakes her head.

"You know what? I bet she doesn't even care it's our anniversary. She doesn't care...About anything." Okay how many drinks did she have before I saw her?

"She does...Just calm down ." I say and slide the bottle closer to me. She looks down and bites the inside of her cheek.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something if you don't want to eat the lasagna." I say and she shakes her head.

"I'm tired of eating alone." She says solemnly and I sigh.

"I'll eat with you. That lasagna does smell really good." Her lips forms a small smile. She doesn't say anything so, I get up and grab the lasagna. I get two plates and cut us a slice then re heat them. I get Santana to eat and we talk for a while, just me and her. I got her to smile and laugh. She opens the bottle of wine and we both have a glass. Before I know it, it's almost 12 o clock and Rachel finally walks in. Santana's mood almost instantly changes back into a sour one as she hear Rachel's heels clicking against the hard wood floor. As soon as Rachel comes into the kitchen, Santana pours herself another glass of her whiskey and I sigh. I knew I should have put that up.

"What's going on in here? You two on a date?" Rachel asks as she walks towards us.

"Yeah since you fucking flaked on me." Santana says angrily. She takes another sip of her whiskey and Rachel sighs.

"After work we went out for a few drinks." Santana grips the glass in her hand so tightly her knuckles are starting to turn white. Oh shit. I think I should go.

"You went out for drinks with your friends on our fucking anniversary? Knowing I was going to do something for you and you couldn't even fucking call?" She yells and throws the glass across the kitchen. It hits the wall above the sink and shatters into pieces.

"Whoa! You need to calm down." Rachel says and Santana gets up and storms out of the house, slamming the front door behind her. Rachel and I sit in an awkward silence as she looks at the front door and I glare at her. She turns towards me and rolls her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. Clean that up and then leave. Santana and I don't need the help in our business." She goes up the stairs and I sigh and go clean up the broken glass. I think Rachel has reached a new low today. I clean up the broken glass and leave out the front door. I walk down the steps and along the walkway until I reach the driveway. As I walk past Santana's car, I notice she's still in it. Her head is against the window and she's still.

I sigh and gently knock on her window. She looks at me and in the dim light from the moon, I can see the streaks of mascara running down her cheeks. It breaks my heart to see her like this. I make a motion for her to roll down the window but she doesn't respond. Fuck. I sigh and ask her if I can come in. She doesn't say anything but I hear the doors unlock. I walk over to the passenger side and get in the car. We sit in silence as I try to think of something to say, anything to say but I keep drawing blanks. I don't know how to comfort her.

"You deserve better." I say and look over to Santana. She wipes her eyes and sighs deeply.

"What you did...It was special... Romantic, and if I were her I would have raced home to you." Santana doesn't respond and I reach over puts my hand over hers.

"She's an idiot, don't beat yourself up over it." I say and she looks at me.

"Oh, I'm not but the only idiot here is me."

"No, I'm sure it's her. You're fucking perfect and she takes you for granted. Anyone would be lucky to have you and I'm sure plenty of people wish they did."

"Quinn...I really appreciate you trying to cheer me up but it's okay, I'm fine." I rub the back of her hand with my thumb and she sighs.

"It's crazy that you care so much." She says and looks over to me.

"I care because you're my friend." I say. She shifts and her head is slightly closer to mine.

"Is that the only reason you care?" She asks and I give her a confused look but nod my head.

"I...yeah. You're a good person." She doesn't say anything but moves closer to me.

"What are y..." My words are cut off by her lips on mine. I've imagined this more than once but the feeling I have right now, is better than anything I could have ever imagined. Her lips are so soft and even though she does taste slightly like alcohol, there's a hint of something that has to be purely her.

I put my hand on the back of her neck and she sucks my lip gently before letting it go. I bite her lip then I feel her tongue slowly run across my lip. I part my lips and moan once our tongues come in contact with each other. My pulse is racing and my head is swimming. I can't believe I'm actually kissing Santana. She starts to pull away and I try to keep her close but she ends the kiss and rests her forehead against mine.

"I should go." I say as I cup her cheek. She sighs softly but nods and pecks my lips again before I leave the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Is it bad I don't feel bad about kissing Quinn? It might be wrong but I think the worst part is that I don't care. I couldn't help myself. It's not because I was upset and wanted to get back at Rachel, I just acted on a feeling I've had for a while. It's also not a secret that she's cheating on me. I'm not stupid. She's came home smelling like cologne and we haven't had sex in God knows how long but she's fine with it and denies me all the time. I don't know who it's with but I know she's cheating on me.

At this point...I honestly don't know what I want to do. I mean it's only been a week since the kiss and Quinn and I haven't done anything else. We've hugged but that's about it. We talked about it and we both agreed it was wrong but I know we both want it to happen again. I've been fighting the urge to kiss her again but it gets harder and harder every time I see her. So I thought I'd suggest an open marriage to Rachel because that way I could pursue something with Quinn without actually cheating. I have no idea how this is going to go over but it's worth a shot. Rachel is in the living room flipping through the mail and I figure it's now or never. I walk into the living room and sit on the arm of the couch.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I say and Rachel glances at me from her seat on the couch.

"Make it quick."

"So...our lack of a sex life is just sad. I read online a good way to spice things up is with an open relationship. I think it would be good because we both get what we want and have each other at the end of the day and-"

"Okay." She says cutting me off and I turn towards her.

"Okay?" I ask and she nods.

"Sounds...fun. As long as we keep this out of the public, I think we could try it." Wow...didn't...definitely didn't see that coming. I thought she would at least think about it but whatever, I'm not complaining.

"Okay." I say with a nod and she stands and walks to me. She stands in front of me and pecks my lips before handing me the pile of mail she just looked through.

"Those are a bunch a bills you need to pay. I'll be back, I have a few errands and a meeting with my agent." I nod and she walks out of the house. I hate that I have to handle pretty much all our finances, wait no, I just dish out cash to her and she blows that plus her own. Rachel has always had a love for lavish, unnecessary things so she has ran into money issues. Not me though, I was smart enough to keep bank accounts separate. I should be annoyed she just said that but fuck it, she just agreed to an open marriage. Fucking perfect! I get up and go into the kitchen but no ones there. I walk around the first floor of the house then call Quinn's name.

"I'm coming." She says. I keep walking towards her voice then I see her coming down the stairs so I wait at the end of the stairs for her.

"Why are you smirking?" She asks as she gets closer to me.

"No reason. Where's Miguel?" I ask.

"He just fell asleep. Why'd you call me?" She asks as she steps off the last stair. I grab her waist and pull her to me then kiss her lips. She puts her hands on my shoulders and returns the kiss before pulling back.

"I...Santana we can't do this." She says and I shake my head.

"We can. Rachel just agreed to an open marriage." I say then peck her lips.

"An open marriage?" She asks and I nod.

"So you guys can sleep with other people?" She asks and I nod again.

"Um...I don't know if I just want to be your friends with benefits." She says and then moves out of my reach.

"I thought you'd be happy about this? We can kiss and whatever else and it's okay." I say as I follow her as she walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah but...what if I get emotionally involved? Then what?" She asks and I bite my lip.

"We figure it out because...I already am. I've wanted you for a while now." I say and she looks at me with a shocked expression.

"What?"

"I've had feelings for you for a while Q and now I can act on them." I say as I walk closer to her.

"This could end badly." She says.

"Or it won't end." I say and she sighs. I take her hand and pull her into me.

"Just think about it? Please." I bring her hand to my lips and kiss her knuckles. She looks me in my eyes and slowly nods her head.

"I'll think about it."

"Don't take too long." I say as I wrap my arm around her waist.

"Why? If I take too long you'll go with a backup?" She asks and I shake my head.

"You're my first and only choice." She smiles and pecks my lips.

"I'll let you know okay?" She says and I nod. I kiss her one last time and she giggles against my lips.

She probably laughed because of how eager I was to kiss her but I don't care. Rachel agreeing to this may have been the best thing she's done for me. I just hope she doesn't change her mind anytime soon.

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

I want to do this. I want to do this so much but I don't want to get hurt. If this is just physical, then I won't but Santana said she had feelings for me. If that's the truth, do I really want to take this risk? Should I really do this? I don't know and that's why I need my time to think. The second she told me, I wanted to say yes and tell her to fuck me on the kitchen floor but I don't want it to be like. I don't want it to just be that she just comes to me whenever she's horny. I want her physically but I want more than that too. Maybe if I get her to fall in love with me, she'll leave Rachel. I could see that happening. Santana is only moments away from leaving her anyway, maybe I can be that final push. I want to be that final push.

The rest of the day, Santana has been affectionate with me but not overly so. She helped clean and cook and she would occasionally hug me and kiss my cheek or try to hold my hand while we were just having a conversation. Santana is just...she makes me feel loved and we're nowhere near that yet. She just went to the store and Rachel is back now. She seems happy for some reason. She goes into the kitchen and I go into the living room. I hear her begin to talk to so I move closer to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"**Hey babe." **The voice on the phone says she put it on speaker phone and it must be Noah.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to talk to you all day."

"**I was busy. Had an interview. What's up?"**

"I wanted to tell you that Santana and I officially have an open relationship."

"**Really?"** He asks.

"Yes. She's so desperate to keep me she'll let me sleep with other people."

"**That's awesome but I wouldn't say she's desperate to keep you." **He says.

"What?"

"**Santana...well she's not a guy but she's like half a guy and that half a guy is going to be fucking other people too. You know that right?"**

"What? Santana wouldn't be with anyone else." Rachel says.

"**Santana is hot and rich. I could count the people that wouldn't fuck her on my hand."** I move closer and hide behind the wall in the hall. I peek in to see Rachel sitting at the breakfast bar with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'll talk to you later." She says and then ends the phone call. She sits at the bar with her hands folded under her chin.

"Quinn!" She calls and I hurry back to the living room then walk to the kitchen as innocently as possible.

"Yes?" I say as I approach her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asks and I nod.

"Santana...you haven't see her with another woman have you?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No, I haven't." I say and she nods.

"Will you let me know if you do?" She asks and I shrug.

"Sure." She nods again then gets up and walks out of the kitchen but before she's completely gone, she turns her head toward me.

"Thank you." She says and I nod then she leaves.

I wonder if Santana being with someone else is actually setting in on her? Did she seriously not think that Santana would just let her sleep around and not do anything? I don't know if that's naïve or she just wanted to be able to cheat on Santana without feeling bad about it and didn't think about Santana's end. I thought she'd be smarter than that.

* * *

**A/N: And there is chapter 5. Let me know your thoughts.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I haven't felt this good in a long time. In the last week, I've woken up everyday with a smile on my face, as cliché as it sounds. Quinn and I still aren't anything but friends, but knowing that it could be more...I guess it gives me more reason to get up in the morning.

Quinn still hasn't really told me what she wants to do, but I know she wants me, who wouldn't? I think she's just afraid of getting hurt since this is such a sticky situation. This situation is complicated as hell and I've been thinking about it lately. If I start this with Quinn, what will really happen? Will I fall in love and leave Rachel? Or will this only ever be an affair? Is this even an affair? Is this really a good idea?

I have so many questions and not one single answer, but I know I want to pursue this. I want to see what could happen because I don't want this to be a what if moment. I go downstairs and into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of orange juice then make my way to the living room.

Rachel took Miguel to a play date with her friends, Kurt, daughter. I guess it would be better to say our friend because I got pretty close to him myself. He had a brief career on Broadway, like Rachel then turned to acting.

He's married to Blaine, who owns a chain of upscale restaurants around the city. They're daughter, Samantha, is the same age as Miguel. She's a cute little ball of energy. Rachel said they probably wouldn't be back until around three today. I sit on the couch and cut the TV on. I turn to some cartoons and put my feet up on the coffee table.

"I just cleaned that table." I hear from the dinning room. I turn my head to the left and see Quinn walking out of it and into the living room with me.

"So?" I say.

"So feet off." She says and I shake my head.

"I paid for this table and I pay for you to clean it. I'm going to get my moneys worth." I say and she rolls her eyes. She walks in front of the TV, on the other side of the table and pushes my feet off. I raise an eyebrow at her and she stands there, arms folded over her chest, giving me back the same challenging look I'm giving her.

"Feet... Off!" She says and I scoff. She walks around the table and stands in front of me. My eyes rake over her body before finally landing on her face.

"What are you going to do?" I ask and she smirks.

"Try it again and you'll see." Well, me never being one for backing down from a challenge. I move my right leg to put my foot on the table and before I make contact I feel Quinn's hands on my thighs. Her face is inches from mine and she's still smirking.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She says.

"I think I..." My words are cut off by the slight pressure of her lips pressing against mine. I kiss her back more firmly and she moves away. I try to kiss her again but she stands up straight.

"Quinn..." I say and she chuckles lightly from the annoyance in my voice.

"Put your feet on my table again and that'll be the last kiss you get."

"So there's more kisses in my future?" I ask.

"Not if you do that again." She walks away from me and I get up and grab her wrist. She turns towards me and I close the distance between us, so I can kiss her again. It's soft but firm and she cups my cheek in her hand. I put my hands on her hips as we continue to peck each others lips softly.

"So you're done thinking right?" I say in between kisses. She nods her head and kisses me again.

"I knew you couldn't say no to this. What person could?" I say with a smirk and I go to kiss her again but she turns her head.

"Watch that ego Lopez." I chuckle and go in to kiss her again, succeeding this time."

"Fine. I'm just happy you decided to do this with a married woman." I say and she shrugs.

"Normally I'd say no, but you might be worth me being a home-wrecker." We both laugh and she drapes her arms over my shoulders.

"You might be worth ending my marriage." I say and her look of amusement turns to one of seriousness in the blink of an eye.

"Seriously?" She asks and I shrug.

"It's something I'd really have to think about, but it's not like I haven't thought of it once or twice before." I say and she nods.

"I should probably get back to work." She says and I shake my head.

"No. You're going to watch a movie with me." She shakes her head and I roll my eyes.

"Stop fighting me and go make some popcorn." She bites her lip in thought, but nods after a minute.

Quinn went to make the popcorn and I laid back down on the couch. We cuddled together on the couch and watched two movies. We played around and kissed in between and I enjoyed our time together, and the fact that I love being with her makes it better. I wish I could take her on a date, but it can't get out with my maid. Rachel came back with Miguel around 3:30 and he was sleep from the car ride. Rachel comes into the living room and sits next to me on the couch, closer than normal though.

"How was the play-date?" I ask.

"Good... It was good." She answers slowly. Um...Okay.

"Good." I say and she nods her head.

"Is there a reason you asked for an open marriage?" She asks. I knew something was up with her.

"To switch things up and the fact that I don't want to die from the worlds most severe case of blue balls." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"So, is there someone in particular you've...pursued?"

"No...Why?"

"Just a question." She says with a shrug.

"Mhm, well at least you're free to fuck whoever you want now without actually cheating on me." She looks at me, but facial expression remains the same.

"I'm not cheating on you Santana." She lies and I roll my eyes.

"I wasn't born yesterday and I'm not stupid, so don't insult my intelligence right now. I suggest you use condoms if you weren't already. I know I will be." I stand from the couch and go into the basement to clear my head.

Why does it seem like I can never have a decent conversation with her? It always ends in her being pissed or me being pissed. I never would have thought my marriage would be this fucked up and I didn't expect the woman I married to transform into this...whoever this person is. I don't know her and I've been married to a stranger for a while now.

These last few months, or hell maybe this last year has been the worse it's ever been though and I'm barely hanging on. I hear the basement door open and I look up the stairs to see Quinn coming down the steps.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she reaches the last step. I nod my head with a sigh and walk over to the pool table.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lean against the table and look at her.

"That always means the opposite." She says as she walks towards me.

"But it's not this time. I really am okay Q." She nods and leans against the table too. She looks around the room then back at me.

"How did you even know what was going on? I thought you were outside." I say as she nods her head.

"I was, but when I came back in, I saw Rachel storming upstairs and I knew you had to be down here." Quinn moves closer to me until our shoulders are touching.

"You know, I think I could make you feel better." I turn my head to her and asked her,

"How?" She presses her lips against mine and I feel all the tension, anger and confusion melt from my body. All I can feel is this tingle in my stomach and my heart beat speeding up. I feel light headed every time I kiss her and I never want it to end. I never want to go another day of my life without this feeling. I bite back a frown as she pulls away and sigh contentedly.

"Better?" She asks and I nod my head.

"So much better." She kisses me again and I feel her lips pulling into a smile. I know she didn't catch the double meaning of what I said but it's fine. Quinn really makes things so much better in my life.

* * *

**A/N: So i hope you guys liked and let me know. The wait for this chapter...yeah i do have a life people and things happen where i can't continuously update also there are other things i do to a chapter before posting it so that takes time in itself. That being said, I'll try to be quicker with updates but sadly there is no guarantee. Adios.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Santana's P.O.V.**

31 blissful days have gone by. 31 of the happiest days of my life. Things between Quinn and I... they're just amazing. Having an open relationship is the best. Rachel really wants to know who I'm with but I won't tell her. I told her I've been with someone else and she's told me she's been with someone else too but not who that someone is. I don't really even care though. We've been a lot less hostile towards each other and I consider that an improvement. Rachel is going to the United Kingdom for a few days. I forgot why but I know it's work related. I don't really care though, I only care that she's going to be gone for three days.

Today I let Quinn have the day off and I got Britt to watch Miguel for me. I want to be alone with her with no interruptions tonight. I want it to just be us. Since we can't really be seen out in public, I figured we could do the dinner and a movie thing at my house. This is where being rich helps out a lot. I have pretty much everything set up so now all I need is her. It's almost time for her to get here and I am slightly nervous. I check my outfit in the mirror one last time.

I'm wearing a knee high black dress with a semi deep V neckline. I want to show boob but not a lot. The sides of the dress are semi transparent and it shows off my curves perfectly. I would totally fuck me right now. I went with a simple black heel and I think it complements nicely. I spent almost three hours curling my hair to perfection and the end result was totally worth it. I put on light make-up, some mascara, eye liner and lip gloss. I like that better than lipstick.

After I finish my last look in the mirror for the last time, I hear my phone ring. I grab it off the bed and smile to myself when I read the name.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi, I'm outside." She says.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second." I say then she says okay and hangs up. I guess it's showtime. I go downstairs and to the front door and I'm hit with this beautiful sight the second I open it. Quinn is in a white dress with a black cardigan on top and black heels on her feet. She just has this...this glow about her and she just...she's just so beautiful.

"Hi." She says with a small wave.

"Hey." I respond as I pull her into a hug. God she smells good. I've never liked the scent of vanilla so much in my life. She pulls back first and I look at her outfit again.

"You look hot." I say and she nods.

"So do you. So can I come in?" She asks and I move out of the doorway so she can. She walks inside and I close the door behind her.

"So what exactly do you have planned?" She asks and I shake my head.

"It's a surprise just follow me." I say as I grab her hand. I lead her through the living room then to the dinning room and as we reach the back door, she can pretty much see everything through the glass. I set up a table on the deck.

I bought a bunch of lights for the yard to make it look a little more romantic. Some are in the grass but most are up in the trees. They illuminate the yard just right and hopefully she likes it since it took me all day to set those up. The table has a long red table cloth and two candles sitting on either side of the table. There are two dishes covered by a silver cloche with bowl next to them and two empty glasses.

"Santana." Quinn says and I don't look at her but step outside, pulling her with me.

"You didn't have to do all of this." She says. I turn to her and watch as she looks around the yard.

"I didn't but I wanted to. Come on." I say and walk her towards the table. I pull her chair out for her and she smiles and says thank you as she sits down. She tries to pull the cloche off of the platter and I move her hand.

"I got this." I say and she chuckles but nods.

"So...I wanted to make something special and...I thought this would be good." I say then pull the cover off the tray.

"It's lobster fettuccine. This is the first time I've made it on my own though so, I hope you like it." Quinn looks her food with a smile then looks at me.

"You did..."

"Shut up Q, don't ruin it. I'll be right back with the salad." I go back into the kitchen and grab the salad and a bottle of white wine before going back outside. I put the salad on the table then give her and I some. I take the plates and the platter then put them back in the house. I finally get back to the table and open the bottle of wine.

"This is really too much." She says and I roll my eyes.

"So you don't like it? Because we could just go to McDonalds and make out in your car." She rolls her eyes and I pour some wine into her glass.

"No, you just didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble and I wanted to now let it go." I pour myself a glass of wine and sit across from her.

"Eat and tell me how it is?" I say and Quinn takes her fork and plays with the noodles.

"I don't know. It looks kinda...weird. You sure you cooked it right?" She says playfully and I glare at her.

"Fuck you." I say and she chuckles.

"We'll get to that later." She puts a forkful of food in her mouth and...did she just moan?

"Oh my god this is so good." She says as she chews and I grab my fork.

"Don't cum just from dinner." I say and she glares at me then rolls her eyes.

"Shut up, I knew you could cook but I didn't think you could pull off something like this." She says and I roll my eyes and eat some of the pasta. It is really good.

"Don't underestimate me. I had this at Blaine's restaurant once and I made him make it every time I went to their house then one day I just asked for him to teach me how to make it. It's not that hard."

"Well he taught you well." Quinn says as she lifts her glass to her lips.

"You think this is good, wait until dessert." I say.

"What's for dessert?" She asks.

"Well you can have a very sweet, decadent...delectable...succulent...piece of me." She laughs and I smirk to myself. The whole time I was talking she was hanging on to every word.

"Or you can have a piece of German Chocolate cake." I say and her laughter slows.

"I'll pass on the cake, the first offer sounded so much better." She say with a wink and my smirk grows.

"Then we can always skip dinner."

"No, this is way too good to skip." I chuckle and shake my head.

"You would pass me up for food?" I say and she nods before she takes another bite of food. I shake my head and take a bite as well.

After we finish eating dinner, for dessert, since Quinn didn't really want cake, I melted some chocolate and we fed each other chocolate covered strawberries. Although the chocolate didn't only get on the strawberries. It started innocently though, I put some on her nose and she put some on my forehead but then she put some on my neck and licked it off. That started more not so innocent licks and then a full on make out session. Right now Quinn is in the bathroom cleaning up and I'm setting up the projector and my phone outside. I grab some blankets and toss them on top of the hammock that I already had in the backyard. I take my shoes off and lie in it as I wait for Quinn to come back.

"Comfy?" She says as she walks down the steps of the deck and comes towards me.

"Not yet, I think somethings missing." I say and she raises an eyebrow as she reaches me.

"Oh really? What?" She asks.

"You. Now take your shoes off and get your sexy ass over here."

"What if I don't want to?" She says and I roll my eyes.

"Get in." She smiles and takes her shoes off. She carefully grabs the hammock then puts her leg on the other side of me. She puts her other leg on and hovers over me for a second.

"I like this position." I say and she scoffs.

"Shut up!" She keeps moving until she's lying next to me. I spread the blanket out on top of us and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Are you comfortable now?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"So are we going to just watch the stars now?" I shake my head as she puts her arm over my waist. I grab the hand that's over my hip and she interlaces our fingers.

"We can if you want, but I planned on watching a movie."

"A movie?" She says confusedly and I nod my head. I lean down and reach backwards slightly to grab my phone. I press play on the movie and the image appears in front of us on the back of the house.

"Oh..." She says and moves closer to me. I wrap my arm around her and look at her.

"It's a scary movie. Is that okay with you?" I ask and she nods.

"Good."

I pull Quinn closer to me and we watch the movie. I think I definitely did a good job on this date. I wanted to do something nice for her and I think she really liked it. After the movie, we look at the stars and talk to each other about everything. We talked about childhood memories to embarrassing moments to what we want to do before we die. I could have just laid there talking and stealing kisses all night. Quinn and I did finally go in the house though, it was supposed to be so we could say good night but...I don't want her to go.

"Stay with me tonight." I say as I lean on the breakfast bar. Quinn actually tried to do the dishes but I stopped her. Now she's just leaning against the counter.

"Stay with you?" She repeats and I nod.

"Just...I want to wake up next to you." I say as I walk towards her and put my hands on her hips.

"Are you sure?" She asks and I press my body against hers and nod.

"Definitely." She runs her hands through my hair and bites her lip.

"Is this a ploy to get me in your bed?" She smirks playfully and I chuckle.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." She licks her lips and I press our lips together.

Quinn wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer. She takes my bottom lip between her teeth before biting down gently and letting go. I run my tongue over her lip and she licks my tongue before parting her lips to allow me entrance. I take my opportunity and slide my tongue into her mouth. We explore each others mouths slowly as our tongues meld together. I push her against the counter and pull my tongue back. She sucks my bottom lip and I grip her hips tighter. We haven't had sex yet and I don't want to pressure her but I definitely want to fuck her.

"Let's go to your bedroom." Quinn says as she breaks our kiss. I nod my head and she takes my hand and leads me upstairs and into my bedroom. Once I'm inside she pushes me on the bed and straddles my hips. She leans down and kisses me again and I grab her ass. It's so soft but firm and I love it. She moves her lips from my lips, down my jaw and to my neck. Her hot tongue slowly licks circles around my sensitive skin and she bites down gently and I turn my head to allow her more access. She sucks on my pulse point and I squeeze her ass. She grinds down into my now raging hard on. I feel her hands on my thighs, and then I feel her moving my dress up slightly as she kisses my collarbone.

I flip us over and quickly take my dress off. Quinn follows my lead and gets rid of her dress. I look down at her black lace bra and lick my lips. She's more sexier than I thought. I kiss her neck and then suck it. I suck her neck in three different places and don't stop until I'm sure there will be marks. Quinn undoes my bra slides my bra off and tosses it somewhere in the room. I run my hands over her sides and she arches her back into me. I take this opportunity to unclasp her bra and pull it off.

I kiss my way to her right breast and lick her areola before slowly dragging my tongue across her nipple. I lick circles around it until it hardens in my mouth then I gently suck it.

"Mm fuck..." Quinn moans and I feel her hand on my head as I massage her left breast with my hand and roll her nipple between my fingers. She moans more and thrust her hips up into me. I move my hips away from her and she groans.

"Santana." She says with a hint of frustration but mostly want.

"What?" I say and kiss her stomach.

"Stop." She says and I squeeze her boob more firmly and she arches her back into my hand.

"Stop what?" I ask.

"Teasing me." She says and I move off the bed slightly and grab the waist band of Quinn's underwear. I slide them down her legs and let them drop to the floor. I pull off my underwear and move in between her legs.

"What do you want?" I ask and she looks at me curiously.

"What?" I lean down and kiss her lips while I decide to tease her more. I grip my shaft and brush the head over her clit. She takes a sharp breath and moans softly as she exhales.

"Santana." She says.

"Tell me what you want." I say again and run the hand through her folds slowly.

"Mmm fuck me..." That was all I wanted to hear. I push the tip inside of her and slowly progress until I've filled her to the hilt. As I do so, Quinn arches her back and digs her nails into my arms slightly.

"You're so fucking big." Quinn moans and I start to pump into her. Quinn wraps her legs around my waist and I steady myself on the bed. I thrust into her slowly, getting to know how she feels and trying to commit every movement, every touch, every moan to memory. God she's so tight too.

"Fuck." I moan as I quicken my pace. I want to stay inside her forever. I lean down and kiss her softly as I thrust deeper inside her. She moans against my lips and I break away from our kiss as I pump faster and she breathes harder under me.

"Oh fuck!" I moan as I feel Quinn's muscles tighten around me. I roll my hips then Quinn lifts hers in time with my thrusts.

"Oh yeah Santana." She moans and wraps her arms around my neck. I thrust harder and lie on top of her to get deeper. I grip her hips and pull her towards me as I thrust into her.

"Fuck...Don't stop...Please don't stop." She moans as her voice gets higher. I feel my orgasm getting closer and closer with each thrust. Feeling her slick tight heat around me and hearing her moaning in my ear is driving me to the edge. I moan and thrust into her as fast as I possibly can.

"Oh my god! Santana!" She yells and I feel her walls clamp down around me. I feel my toes curl and my muscles tighten as we reached our orgasm together. Quinn and I just lie there in a blissful state as we catch our breath. I roll off of Quinn and lie on my back next to her.

"That was so much better than I expected." Quinn says as she lays on my shoulder.

"You thought it would be bad?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Just not that good." She say and I nod.

"Want to go again?" I ask and she laughs and shakes her head.

"You definitely wore me out, but I'll be ready to go again in the morning." She says as she kisses my lips.

"Okay." I say as I grab for the cover and throw it over us. Quinn turns on her side and I spoon her from behind. I could see myself with her for a long time and I might...I might be falling in love with her. If I'm not already in love with her.

* * *

**A/N: And here is number 7. Like? Dislike? let me know.  
**


End file.
